


Hold up burn up

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober2019 JayTimKon edition [21]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Branding, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Oneshot, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: There may be a bit of possessiveness in this threesome. Kon wants to be theirs and they belong to him so it balances it.Kinktober 2019Day 21 Suspension, Branding





	Hold up burn up

It was so easy to drown in Kon, Tim knew that he had fallen into this hard but he was not alone. Every touch, every kiss made his head spin but he was not alone. As caught up in Kon as he was, so was Jason and that was the good thing. As much as his head spun, Jason’s head spun just as much and that was the only thing saving him down this slope of love.

Jason pinned Tim harder onto the bed as he kissed him. His hand slipped under Tim’s tank as he crowded over Tim. Tim could hear them and he could hear the faint sound of the shower. Just the thought of the entire thing made his cock stir where it was pressed against his pants. He fucking loved Tim, he loved Kon too and being with them never failed to heat his blood.

To be with them both was so hot, there were just different ways to be with them. Jason tried to slide his hand into Tim’s hair only to have his wrist grabbed and fuck that was hot. He slid his hand higher under Tim’s shirt as he groaned and rutted against him. He fucking loved them both so much.

He had not wanted for much but with Tim and Kon he fucking needed. He needed these kisses like he needed air. The hotness of Tim’s skin against his own. Jason teased Tim’s nipples until he moaned so he broke the kiss. Ducked his head down so he could bite Tim over the cloth of his tank top. Tim and Kon made him so crazy but he loved it that way.

“Jason.” Tim hissed as he arched into the bite. He let Jason savour that one moment before he flipped them both with a low hiss. It was hot as hell to have Tim straddle him like this. The way he dragged his hair out of his eyes as he straddled Jason. The hardness that Jason could feel poking him. He loved this part of them so much. He loved being with Tim because Tim made him feel so alive.

Tim slid his hands down Jason’s body to stop at his neck. A hint and tease of pressure before they both heard the sound of the shower turning off. He turned his head to the side just as Tim did. They both exchanged a laugh before Tim rocked against him. Another hint and tease that they both could savour for now.

“We have work to do.” Tim purred as he stared at the door. “I’ve been thinking about this all day.” His eyes were dark and excited. “You’re sure about this right?”

“After he came home with those panties I’ve been sure about this.” Jason swallowed as he thought back. It had been hot as hell seeing R.R. and R.H. stamped on Kon’s ass. Those panties had almost gotten ripped. Almost, a close thing. “Also I know you’ve been thinking about that one time since you stole the feeds from that rescue mission.”

“Sometimes villains have the right idea.” Tim sighed as he rocked against Jason again. “But let’s get right to it. We don’t want to make him wait too long. I’ve been looking forward to this.” His body showed just how much but Jason could not throw stones because he was the exact same way. Hungry for it. Desperate for it. This was going to be fun.

“Bruce is going to give us such a funny look.” Jason laughed under his breath before he gave a small sigh. “And so will Supes because he’ll see.”

“But we’ll all have it so I won’t give a damn.” Tim shrugged before he smiled. “What can they really do anyway?’ The door clicked open and Tim gave a shuddering sigh. “If they know what’s good for them they won’t think of taking this from us. We’re his, he’s ours.”

X

Considering what his main occupation was, Kon could admit that this was a weird fucking kink to have. He already knew how people would look at him and even talk to him. The first time he had gotten hard just thinking about it… he had ran for a therapist. A good one. A sex positive one.

It wasn’t anything bad that made him like it. It was just something that he liked, regardless of work. Work was work, this was just him finding pleasure and release in these things. It had less to do with work and more to deal with the elephants in the room that Kon had to mediate.

But this was Kon time not son time so he was not thinking about that. Kon adjusted his collar as he opened the bathroom door. What he saw on the bed took his breath away. His lovers were just so hot. The three of them together was just so intense, himself and Tim. Himself and Jason and Kon’s favourite sight, Tim and Jason together.

Kon preferred to be on the bottom but after that he liked to see his lovers play and get possessive with each other. He liked to see Tim mark up Jason since Kon’s own skin couldn’t usually hold marks or even scars. Usually. Kon shivered as he let the towel drop in the doorway.

Tim slid off Jason and moved to the edge of the bed. Jason sat up his face flushed and his pants tented. They had been playing together and it was so hot. Kon wanted to get between them, he wanted to watch. He wanted them to cover him and he also wanted what they had been planning.

“Do you want your eyes covered when we do this?” Tim’s eyes were soft when he met Kon. “Because we can do that too. You won’t know our next moves until we do them. We’ll move you around. Touch you, touch each other.” He breathed softly. “And you’ll just have to wait for it Kon.”

“No neglect play please.” Kon swallowed as Tim gently traced his collar. To make sure it sat right and to make certain the dosage was correct. For a few hours every once and again they could play this dangerously. This was going to be the riskiest thing they had done in some time but the thought of it had Kon’s cock hard and dripping precum against his stomach. He was so hard it pointed straight up and bobbed from every heated glance he got from Tim or Jason.

“No neglect play today you mean.” Jason’s laugh went straight to Kon’s stomach. It was unavoidable and he did not even care. How could he mind? Jason was so hot. Kon swallowed as he watched Jason easily pick up the cuffs and the cords from the box under the table by the bed. Not the cheap stuff. These were things that they used in ‘work’. These were things with little hidden gifts in them.

“Blindfold?” Tim smiled as he tilted his head up. “Or are you good for now?” His other hand drifted down to Kon’s cock before he gently teased the slit. Kon’s cock got Tim’s fingers wet as he softly groaned. “Do you want to see Kon? You want to see us take you? Make us yours?”

“It’s a pity that we can’t do the same.” Jason mused as he flicked open the case that had been in the corner. “It would be hot to have an ‘S’ on my ass or something. Tim?”

“I wouldn’t want anyone getting the wrong impression.” Tim laughed as his fingers circled Kon’s crown. Kon’s hips jerked at the teasing touch. “But I like the idea of Kon belonging to us. A mark that at a glance anyone would know he’s owned. Might drive off the more… insistent fans.”

“I don’t give them the time of day.” Kon rasped as Jason slipped behind him. A moment to restrain his hands and then came the cords. With every bind Kon felt his body burn and mind slowly drift. After this he was going to be hoisted up. after this they would mark him, torment him. The thought made his cock spurt precum against Tim’s fingers.

“What are you saying?” Tim laughed as he teased Kon further with slow grinds as Jason’s binding got more and more elaborate. At the sound of a bar being dragged over, Kon’s cock throbbed even as he kept Tim’s gaze. “We know you won’t look anywhere else Kon. That’s not the point.” Tim smiled. “Our point has been and always be that you’re ours. Time to see what that looks like.” Tim’s words and his tone made Kon’s cock throb so hard that his sight blurred for a bit. “Jason.”

“Let’s move this to the bed okay baby?” Jason purred in his ear before a blindfold was gently slid over his eyes. “We’re going to take care of you so well Kon. Just focus on what we give you. On the things you’ve wanted up to now.”

X

There was a strain in his body. Kon never thought the day would come that he could feel such a thing. It made his breath hitch even as he enjoyed what he was going through. There was a tug in his lips and while he still had most of his powers. Things were so muted.

“On his chest?” Tim purred as he moved in front of Kon. “I do yours… you do mine?” There was a soft rod dragged over his chest and Kon tried to jerk away. His cock flexed in the bindings that Tim had given but it was not enough.

“It’s going to be gone in a few days but let’s really enjoy it. I can’t wait to see your mark on him.” Jason laughed softly. “And he looks really good tied up doesn’t he Tim? Perfect all stretched out.” Jason’s hand ran over his ass slowly before they dipped between his legs. “Tempting.”

“Later.” Tim laughed softly as he dragged the rod over Kon’s chest again. “Let’s not keep him waiting. Maybe you can stamp yours on his ass. I think he would like that.” Tim’s voice trembled as he pushed Kon slightly. “Hell I’d love to see that. Your mark when you pull him open to eat him out.”

Kon tried to jerk in his bindings at those words. He knew his cock was dripping. He heard the faint sound of something clicking opening and a low continuous hiss. Fuck, Tim and Jason knew how to work him out. In his stomach was a low burning heat as he rocked in his bindings. There was nothing under him, there was a strain in his limbs.

Having a strain in his body, that was erotic it made him pant. Why did it feel that the bindings and being restrained like this could make him cum alone? Kon’s body was hot, his cock throbbed with every breath and pant he took.

“Fuck. Maybe I should start there.” Jason whispered. There was something hot about one of his hands. Kon’s breath caught when Tim’s hands changed and then he knew what was coming. “See your name, my mark on this ass before I give it some attention.” Jason’s voice dipped lower. “Until he can’t fucking take it Tim. Until he’s wet and soft to take us both.”

“I know your hobby.” Tim laughed softly before he gave a low groan. “So? You want to start there and then mark his chest? He’s close. The feeling might tip him over. Do you want him to cum from his ass? Or his chest?”

“We make him cum from his ass tons of times.” Jason laughed softly. “Let’s switch it up for once Tim. His chest.”

“Perfect.” Tim purred before his hand moved. The feeling of heat. The sound of it. Kon’s mouth dropped open as his body shook. There was heat, there was cold and at the same time. He could feel it. He could feel all of it and his body throbbed. His head fell forward as his body shook. His cock spurted his load onto the bed and he wished for his sight.

“Can you see princess?” The blindfold was off by Jason’s hands. Kon swallowed and strained to look at his chest. He could faintly see the mark. He looked ahead to Tim’s eyes before his eyes moved to the brand in Tim’s hand and the mark of Red Robin that was on it. His cock refilled as he stared. “Perfect.” Jason hissed behind him.

“Ours.” Tim murmured before he reached up and Kissed Kon. Kon moaned into the kiss before he felt Tim smile. He whimpered in confusion a moment before Jason placed a hand on his ass. Kon cried out a second before the heat pressed against his left cheek. When the chill flooded over him he came against Tim’s leg. This could be addicting.

X

“More bondage huh.” Tim murmured softly as he rubbed ointment on the healing brands. They would fade in a few weeks. He looked over Kon’s body to where Jason was oiling the other brands. “And this is going to happen again when these heal. You know that right Jason?”

“He came, we came.” Jason gently stroked Kon’s unconscious face before he rubbed Kon’s arms softly. “It was hot as hell and he’s fine. Once he stays fine. Whatever.” He smiled softly. “But since he wants to be ours so badly, we have to get something for him that isn’t you know.” His face lit up in a smile. “A literal fucking brand. It was hot though.” He eyed Kon with a smaller smile. “I came in my pants. Only you make me do that.” Tim could not say anything to that besides smile to himself. he had cum in his pants too. Twice.


End file.
